Last Chance
by Prince Zombie Frog
Summary: The world is slowly fading away along with each country, but can they find a solution to this before it's too late? What will it cost them in the end?... can be seen as mild slash or fluff in some places, read description beforehand: WARNING- badly written accents and mild language! England because he's there...can be seen as fluff from different angles.


**First Hetalia fic! Based on my weird imagination and a mix of HetaOni, (utube)England wants whats lost and the Dark Marukaite Chikyu (Hetalia theme). Not sure whether this is after HetaOni or not- you can decide. might not be very good and I apologise for contries I missed out or mixed up, under England/Britan because he's there and I've added the UK+Ireland brothers! (some accents may have been slaughtered during this fanfic)**

**EDIT: I ended this in a rush the first time so decided to look through again and improved it slightly, although I still think it could have turned out better :/**

**Scotland: Scotty Kirkland**

**Wales: Taliesin Kirkland**

** N. Ireland: Shane Kirkland**

**Ireland: Aran Kirkland/O'Leary**

* * *

**Last chance...**

The Earth was dying, there was no denying it, all the countries could feel it in their bones...their land was slowly falling apart. The world conference was strangely quiet as each nation took their seats, this time they had made sure that every country was there whether they were part of a united nation or not, even the smaller countries had been gathered for this one meeting which could determine the fate of the world.

England sat next to France in silence every now and then glancing towards those he ever considered brothers: Scotland, Wales, Ireland and his twin N. Ireland, little Sealand, America- damn even the frog beside him!- all were important to him even if they didn't know it themselves. Russia and his sisters were sat close together like they had in the harsh winters of their youth, Poland and Lithuania looked downcast and unsure next to the siblings while Norway, Sweden, Latvia and Finland were sitting in calm silence the other side. All the Asian countries had collected on one side of the room, Japan and China in the centre of their group looking over the others, America had his arm over Canada's' shoulders as the quitter country buried his face into his faithful bear while the American looked regretfully towards Iggy. The Italian twins were holding hands as Italy hugged Germany and Romano leaned on Spain's shoulder, Germany seemed to have lost his usual strength while Greece was looking pensive and attentive, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Prussia were in an odd little huddle and Prussia was giving his brother an odd smile. So many countries had gathered in silence unable to believe that within the next few hours they could be watching their friends and family fading from the world...and it was all their fault.

Over the years pollution and consumption had poisoned their lands, destroying all their homes and people until all they had left was sickness and poverty. Once again it was a meeting to save the earth and they all had tough decisions to make but no idea how to make them.

Unsurprisingly it was America who broke the silence but he looked drained rather than pumped up for a fight.

"My fellow countries we have faced many threats but now could be our final moment, for the sake of the world...we must stop our destruction..." The blond looked down at the conference table, his body tense as he waited for someone to speak.

"For once...I agree with America." The whole room turned to stare at England he stood in front of his brothers of The United Kingdom and Ireland, he noticed the Americans shocked expression and gave him a sad smile, "Well what did you expect me to say you bloody idiot, I can't just stand here and wait for us to die! We've already been through that and I don't feel like repeating that fiasco!"

"Arthur..." Alfred's' eyes sparked with some of his old spirit.

England chuckled at the younger nations' use of his human name before looking to his UK family for a long moment, "I'm not going to force you into following my lead..." he trailed off as his older brother stood up and stepped in front of him, the Scotsman's' dark green eyes looked deep into his own through the vivid red fringe as he spoke.

"Denne be daft, Iggy. None o'us wanna die- not before I whoop yer arse! Only a Kirkland's' aloud te do that!" he grinned while the others nodded, Ireland sniggering slightly while N. Ireland gave him a look and Wales rolled his eyes.

Before Arthur could say a word Francis grabbed a hold of his shoulder and sighed, "Ah~ Really the first time you agree with America and I _can't_ look superior by dissing you both, what am I to do with you two? ~"

America laughed at the Frenchman's comment as England gave Scotland an exasperated look that he shrugged off with a smirk; they stopped when they heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. Everyone's focus went to the Asian nations were China was standing purposefully in the centre with the others looking up at him curiously, Japan glancing with a hint of worry towards the western nations. Silence surrounded them once more before Yao's serious expression morphed into a half-hearted pout and he crossed his arms "You western nations cause all sorts of trouble, aru. As soon as this is over I'm going to have to make you a whole tone of treats to stop you making such racket"

Kiku relaxed with a small smile directed to the older Chinese man, the other Asian nations looking much more hopeful than before, "I arso agree with America"

America nodded to China and Japan before flicking his gaze to Russia as he cleared his throat, standing with both his sisters and the small group of countries that had lived with him many years ago, he had his usual innocent face on as he spoke up, "I'm sure you'll all get in big trouble on your own, so I may be able to gives the help where it is needed? With all my sisters and my friends, of course...da?" all the countries beside him nodded without hesitation, Lithuania and Poland also standing to nod. Greece stood with a few others giving all of them a determined nod.

Finally Germany stood up along with the two Italians, Spain, his brother, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland and Lichtenstein. "Zer is a great chance zat ve vill lose...but ve are here to sort dis mess out und ve should at least try before ve do."

Italy cheered and raised his hands in the air "Ve!~ Let's work together everyone and then we can have some pasta~ ve?~"

Slowly all the nations of the world stood up and agreed, uniting as one to face this threat to their planet, to protect their people and each other.

Alfred's grin grew huge and he quickly jumped up on the table, "Alright! So everyone lets team-up and save the world! We'll show Global warming who the real Hero is!" the whole room sighed at the countries' antics as he laughed boisterously. [_'Typical America']_

All sat back on their seats, softly discussing with their neighbours possible ways that they could save the situation before Ludwig stood once more and coughed loudly.

"Ve must listen to all possible courses of action but pleaze only voice your ideaz if you believe zat zey will defiantly vork- the last thing ve need is a whole load of half-baked ideas"

* * *

Several options were juggled around the room, no one completely focusing on one idea at a time, even the youngest nations were giving the situation some serious thought. With a jolt the whole room stopped as a voice was heard over the din of the crowd.

"That's it!" cried...SEALAND!?

The nations stared at the little one incredulously as he jumped up and down excitedly, Japan tilted his head and spoke up (don't worry he read the mood first!) "What do you mean Sealand-kun?"

Peter Kirkland smiled widely at the attention of the older nations before explaining, "Us countries don't appear out of thin air right? So that means we all have a mother!" noticing the odd looks he was getting he continued "So~ That must mean that there had to be a personification before there were any other countries!"

England's eyebrows rose as realisation dawned on him, "Earth- Earth must have its own personification! We may not have a mother or father but we are created form the soil of the land itself! Brilliant Peter! We'll make a real country of you yet!" The Brit ruffled the youngster's hair with pride as the boy beamed at his praise.

"Mutter Earth, it sounds almost impossible and yet...it could help us to find a solution" Germany nodded, thinking deeply about the implications of Earths personification. Prussia huffed lightly "Datz all vell and gutt but how does zat stop ze awesome me from disappearing?" although his words seemed light hearted there were a few who knew he must be scared, he was after all no longer his own country but half of Germany and even then he was the most likely to start fading away first.

"There are some stories that tell of men purifying the earth to give it knew life and power, it may be possible to cleans the Earth if we were to save the personification" Japan commented lightly.

"That's right! So let's find this mega-mom and save her like real heroes!"

"But how 'er we s'posed to find zis Earth mother?" France sighed tiredly, ignoring the Americans remarks.

"We could use human sacrifice to call on Earth spirit, I would much like to meet such a creator" Russia smiled while Lithuania shivered and crept closer to the glaring Poland.

"Don't be so rude! It is obvious that a traditional Chinese ceremony is the best way to contact with the Earths spiritual being since it is the oldest method of conjuring beings from the other world" China scolded, straightening up to look into the Soviets face.

The whole room erupted with protests, every country knocking down ideas that were brought up to push their own forward while Switzerland and Germany seethed silently, Italy and Liechtenstein watching them nervously. The room was filled with shouts and curses, some countries even throwing each other punches as they debated, others forgetting what they were meant to be arguing about and resorting to complaining about one another in general, finally the two silent countries snapped "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" but it was the Hungarians cry that really silenced the crowd "Gilbert!"

The East German was struggling to stand, clutching his chest with a wince while Austria held him up with a panicked look, Hungary staring in shock at Prussia's state, Germany rushed over to his brother to help Roderich to set the albino nation back on his chair. Gilbert gulped a few breaths of air refusing to look at any of the others while he tried to pull himself together, the others noticing that he had quickly grown paler than before- almost as pale as a ghost!

All stood in pensive silence with only the Prussians laboured breaths and Hungary's worried murmurs, the small Gilibird on the man's shoulder chirping sadly. They could all feel their time was running out, in a few hours the red-eyed male could be at deaths door with the rest of them in toe.

Prussia looked up at them all once he caught his breath, straightening up despite his weak body "Vell unless von of you loozers invents some magical cure you'd better start talking..."

Americas eye sparkled unexpectedly, "Prussia, dude that's an awesome idea!" he yelled.

"Eh? It is?"

"Magic! We can use Iggy's magic to sort out globa-mom." He smiled widely as he flung an arm over the startled Englishman.

Prussia grinned broadly "Ja! It vas my idea- of course it vould be awesome!"

"Could zat work?" Francis murmured to the other Kirklands as Hungary pinched Gilberts ear irritably. They looked to one another, their expressions giving nothing away to the other countries before Wales decided to answer, "In theory it should work, but in practice...who knows..."

"Even with England's experience with magic he doesn't know everythin'" Ireland commented dryly.

N. Ireland nodded with him "He could end up makin' things worse"

"Or over do'it an get 'imself kullt!" Scotland grumbled, pulling out a cigarette that was quickly snatched away by Wales.

France looked back at his old rival with a hint of worry as the room discussed this new plan, America seemed so happy at finding a possible solution he hadn't noticed the dark look on the green-eyed countries face or the fact that he hadn't said a word since the idea was mentioned. In Iggys head he was running through all the possible options and consequences that they may face when using his magic, what most of the others didn't realise was that most magic had a price and to use magic at this large a scale may be completely impossible for Arthur even in angel form, he could be left dead or immobile before he had finished conjuring the Earths spirit and if that didn't happen then something else might during purification meaning the loss of more lives. He shook his head desperately trying to figure out the problem while the others discussed their next course of action, but only one voice caught his attention and he looked over to N. Italy as he sang quietly- probably unconsciously too.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth!~

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!~

Draw a circle, that's the Earth-

I am Italia!~"

A circle...

"Hey! Hey, England? Are you ok?" snapping out of his daze England, of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland came up with a plan.

"A circle."

The gathered nations blinked at him in confusion and he sighed dramatically before explaining, "I believe that if all the world's nations were to form a circle and chant a spell all at once I could use our combined force to create a strong enough spell to summon the spirit of mother Earth itself"

Russia seemed to catch on first , raising one eyebrow in question "Would we have to speak at the same time?"

"Yes but spells tend to be stronger when spoken in the casters oldest language, everyone would have to use their oldest tongue while keeping in time with one another..." Arthur sighed, feeling a piercing headache coming on- it seemed West Germany wasn't the only one having difficulties holding together.

"Do you know what spell we could use?" Japan asked curiously, England gave him a mischievous smirk. "No..." he looked pointedly at the pasta loving fool on the other side of the conference table "But I think Italy does"

"EH!?" said pasta loving fool looked at the others with the same amount of surprise and doubt as they had. The Brit leaned forward, looking straight at Felicio "What were you singing just now?"

Italy raised his eyebrows in surprise before answering "It's an old song grandpa Rome taught me, why have you not heard it? It's really fun!~" he smiled and began to sing out loud.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth!~

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!~

Draw a circle, that's the Earth-

I am Italia!~"

**[couldn't find the rest in English]**

"Could that really be used as a spell?" Spain asked

England looked at him sadly, "We'll all need to alter a few parts and translate it into our own languages but other than that..."

Ireland and his twin sighed together "It's the best chance we've got..."

* * *

As all the countries gathered outside France quickly grabbed onto America, Canada and Scotland, leading them away from the centre of the group.

"What's up bro? We need to help Artie with his magicy stuff"

"Will you shut up and lizen, Angleterre iz about to do something very dangerous! We need to- wait where did you come from!" Francis yelped as he pointed an accusing finger at the exasperated Canadian.

Scotland shook his head at the Frenchman's lack of concentration, "Ai but wat can wee do about'it? That bastards probably got some way o' makin' sure wee don' stop'im, an even so he's it's the only option left."

Returning to the matter at hand France looked into each of the three men's eyes, "We must look for ze obertune moment and keep out eyes peal'd for any danger, Amerique and moi will stay next to 'im while you and Canada keep your eyez on mother Earth when she appears"

Each of them agreed with a quick nod including Kamejirou before they rushed over to take their placed in the circle. England was positioning his fellow countries while flicking absentmindedly through his magic book as the four prepared to initiate plan 'Protect Iggy' as America dubbed it. Arthur scanned the pages of the large old book, swallowing nervously once he found the appropriate spell and flicking his eyes towards all the members of the UK to make sure they hadn't read to words of this particular enchantment. Once everyone else was in place the wizard walked over to his between Alfred and Francis, both shared a glance as he started to speak.

"For this to work the circle needs to be connected, I'll need everyone to hold hands or something along those lines." All the countries linked together, Scotland and Ireland placing their hands on Canada's shoulders while he held his faithful bear in his arms. Hesitating for a moment England looked back at France and America, "I need both my hand for the casting to work, just grab my shoulders instead". Both men gave him a suspicious look before they gave in and complied with his request.

"Ziz had better vork" Austria muttered nervously as Hungary gripped tightly to his and Prussia's hands.

* * *

Closing his eyes England summoned his magic, allowing it to flow through the others and back, a green light surrounded them as markings burned across the grass in front of them, giving the signal Arthur began to chant along with the countries of Earth.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

I am (insert name here)"

Eyes widened as a shadowy form began to rise from the centre of the circle, shifting and stretching it's way toward England as its features became clear. Earth-skinned arms reached to the sky as rivers of auburn hair flowed around the figure, flecks of gold and copper reflecting in the sunlight while ivy wrapped and weaved around their lithe body to create a knee-length dress, as the lights dimmed the being raised it's head to reveal black lips and a button nose under a wild fringe. As the wold stilled and the light died down to a shimmer both England and Mother Earth opened their eyes, glazed ice blue meeting bright forest green.

A shiver travelled through the magical country as he looked into her eyes, although her body was the size of a teenager those twin orbs showed knowledge and age beyond his understanding, he had not felt so young and naïve for many centuries. Blinking slowly Mother Earth continued to stare at him in silence, showing no sign of wishing to communicate, swallowing his growing anxiety he jerked his head down in a rough bow before he spoke.

"M-Mother Earth?" the girl tilted her head before giving a slight nod, not once diverting her gave. As he looked closer Arthur noticed that there was nothing in her gaze, her eyes did not look at him but seemed to reflect on themselves, leaving the spirit unable to see him. "A-Are you...blind?" this time there was a hint of sadness as Earth nodded her head, lifting a hand to her cheek mournfully. Slowly in an attempt not to scare her England began to reach for her, ignoring the warnings from those around him, she neither flinched nor responded to his touch. "...Is it because of us? Because we made you sick?"

There was a pause before he was answered with another nod, the others watched anxious and prepared for a possible attach yet Arthur remained oddly calm; maybe it was because he could feel the magic around him, or see the weariness in the young bodied immortal, or simply because he already knew what he had to do. Taking a breath he steeled himself for what was to come, "We want to heal you so that we can start again and look after you properly; will you let us save you?"

For the first time Mother Earth smiled, it was small and a bit sad but it seemed to light the whole area, she moved her hand over his and her sightless eyes seemed to look deep inside him in curiosity, feeling her question rather than hearing it the gentleman sighed, "I know the cost and will willingly volunteer"

At his words the two men behind him tightened their grip on his shoulders, pulling him back slightly.

"What do you mean volunteer?! You never said anything about a cost, Artie what are you doing"

"Angleterre, what are you trying to do?"

Arthur Kirkland looked over his shoulder; the two were shocked to see the fond melancholy gaze of his watery green eyes. "We can't all be heroes Alfred, that's just not how it works, for every wrong there is a right and in the end our debt must be paid" Americas sky blue eyes widened in shock while the Brit looked to France, "We all knew that this would happen sooner or later but with centuries of war and industry there was no chance to think on how things could be...out of everyone I probably owe the Earth most, I took her land, stained it with blood and oil, shaped the landscape by tearing up everything in sight, sailed her oceans to spread my greed and bloodlust until I could no longer see the magic of the world. I grew old and proud, with time that was stripped away from me but it was too late, I shared my monstrosities with others and taught them my ways...because of my need for power and progress we are in this mess" he looked back at the Earth and smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek "and know I will right that wrong..."

Whispering a small curse he slipped out of the frozen countries hands and stood a step away from Mother Earth, the others tried desperately to step forward but found themselves stuck in position by the Englishman's spell. Alfred began to shake, his limbs stretching painfully as he tried to reach for the man who had raised him, "Britian! England, wait! Don't do this! A-ARTHUR!"

Refusing to listen to the young countries cries he glanced over to the angry Scotsman growling in frustration as he attempted to break free.

"Ya English bas-"

"Take care of 'old blighty' for me won't you, Scotty? I don't think the other Kirkland's will do quite as good a job as you.." looking to the Canadian beside his brother he gave a small nod, "Matthew" Canada froze in shock but said nothing. England gave them a soft smile and chuckled, moving into the centre of the circle to join Mother Earth as light began to build around him once more.

Taking a shaky breath he looked to his book once more, taking in the old scribbles that had comforted him through many hardships, before letting it fall to his feet with a thud, gazing at the Earths spirit, the small girls hands reached out to hover in front of him as he knelt before her willingly. It was then that they heard her voice sing out...

"_Flower gleam and glow._.." Arthur's voice softly joined hers as blue wisps of light floated around them "_Let your power shine..._

Her voice was heavenly, almost making the gathered countries drift into their own worlds but a few manager to snap out of it quickly, America and France returned to their attempts at breaking free while the UK and Ireland brothers started casting their own counter spells left right and centre. Canada watched as N. Italy squirmed and Germany gripped a hold of him, Japan straining to move forward on the other side as Sealand cried, many others were either shouting or to shocked to move, Matthew darted his eyes around for some way to help his brothers former carer when his eyes connected with the small bear in his arms. None took notice of the fresh grass growing around them or the clearing sky.

_"make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine_..."

Quickly thinking up a plan he turned to Scott, "Scotland!"

The red-haired man jerked towards him, panic and anger rising inside of him. "Wot!?"

Undeterred by the threatening behaviour he pushed forward, "Do you think that I could move if I were to disconnect from you?"

_Heal what has been hurt...change the fates design..._

Mother Earth was growing, from young lady to full grown woman as England started to slump over and his eyes become cloudy. Ice blue was morphing into sea green while forest green became dull and almost grey. More vines matted together and small flowers sprouted through the ivy, creating a lustrous gown that trailed behind her, the great spirit became more vivid and bright as whatever colour had been in England seeped into her, leaving the younger nation frighteningly pale and shaky.

"Aye, bu' we're all stuck so that disnee help!" he growled but the Canadian said seven words that changed his mood completely,

"What if my bear took my place?!"

There was a blink before the Scotsman shouted to his brother, "Aran! Grab hold 'o this lads bear now!"

Ireland looked to his brother and noted his urgency before grabbing one of Kamejirous paws as Scotland grabbed the other.

_Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine..._

Mattie jumped forward and sprinted towards the Brit, not taking his eyes away from him for a second, he had to save him- he had to!- England had used his last words to acknowledge him and that- at least- was one reason that the Canadian refused to let him die this way. Diving forward he reached out his mitten covered hands to push the man out of the way...

_What once was mine..."_

Arthur gasped as air rushed out of his lungs and his throat became less tight, crashing down on the grass with a weight shuffling off his legs, quickly falling out of consciousness. Mattie took a gulp of air and laughed lightly in relief but let it die when he noticed how still England was, he looked up at the Earth Mother only to see her bright smiling sea-green eyes and hear a tinkle of laughter as she faded away. All at once they were crowded, the Canadian stepping back when his brother vaulted over to the motionless Brit.

"England?..." America lifted the smaller man, shaking unconsciously as his blond head slumped to the side, eyes closed. "E-E-England? C'mon Iggy stop-stop messing around... Arthur, please..."

France stood rigid at Americas side, his frightened eyes stuck on the still form lying in the other's arms unable to grasp the possibility that- no England was fine, no matter what happened he always...always...

Canada's mind was spinning with panic and guilt, he had no idea that whether he had done would help Arthur or not but he couldn't bare it if his actions had been the cause of this or his lack of speed. Scotland seemed to be glaring at his little brother, daring the man to wake up, to show them he hadn't done something incredibly stupid and that he was fine so that they could rip him apart for it while the other Kirkland's stood in wise eyed shock.

Alfred felt his throat go dry as his vision began to blur but shook out of it, desperately yanking off his glove with his teeth and reaching to the Brits neck for a pulse. For a moment there was nothing, then he felt it- a faint but constant beat under cold skin, weak and fragile but none-the-less _alive._ With more spirit he shook England again, "England wake up!"

Slowly the aged country opened his dull grey eyes, the American felt his tears finally fall, both relief and heart ache sending jolts through his system. The old gentleman's once expressive eyes were staring blankly above his head, the lack of colour making them look like two stones compared to what they once were. Alfred pulled the man into a tight hug, dry sobs shaking his body

"A-Al?..." Blinking rapidly England's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion only relaxing when realisation hit him. Noticing this, America wished that the other country had remained asleep and unaware for a bit longer, taking a breath and rubbing his eyes he tried to speak.

"E-England you...England y-y-our eyes! I'm sor-... How could you be so-s-s-so stupid!...Iggy your eyes..."

England felt his heart clench at the sound of his ex-colonies sobs, the old gent hugged him back softly, giving a small huff and a sigh, "...Don't cry idiot I'm fine, we're all ok-"

Anger quickly flared up in America at his words "England. You. Are. Blind! You can no longer see- how does that make you ok!?"

Arthur swallowed but kept his voice steady "Yes- yes, I am blind, but I'll get better...I-I'll get my sight back"

America leaned back and looked at his ex-big brother in shock, "What are you talking about? 'Get better'? Is that...?"

The Brit smiled widely, a touch of youth that he often lacked shining through the exhausted pale features. "Yes, Al, I'll get better, whoever pushed me did it just in time, I still have a little magic left in me but...had it been a moment later... It may take a while but eventually I will be able to see and use my magic again" a little sadness dulled the happy feeling, the blonds rightful age seemed to return and weigh down his shoulders, "But...for now I will need...help, with restoring my country...Who did push me by the way?"

Everyone looked at Canada in expectancy, he shuffled a little from the attention before he was pushed forward by Scott, stumbling a little he knelt down next to America. His twin grinned brightly and used a free hand to ruffle his hair "Mattie was a real hero Iggy! He ran so fast! It was awesome!"

Canada blushed and spluttered as England turned in his general direction with a look of surprise before it melted away into a fond smile. "Thankyou Canada, maybe growing up with the frog wasn't so much harm after all" Everyone laughed lightly while Francis started shouting obscenities. The Brit just replied with a weak chuckle and a few whispered words to Matthew and Alfred making them both laugh in agreement as France's eyes started to tear up in frustration (and secretly happiness) with flushed cheeks to match.

Standing at the back Japan, Germany and Italy sighed in relief. Spacing off for a moment Italy noticed a wondering butterfly safely land on a large daisy nearby, with a large smile he jumped over and stared in wonder at the vast amount of plant life around them "Look Germany!~ The flowers are so pretty!~Ve!~"

Kiku and Ludwig looked around in appreciation as Falicio danced around with his reluctant brother and Prussia shouted about his awesomeness while England tried to ignore those scolding him and Canada smiled warmly at others as they thanked and congratulated him. America, Scotland and France seemed to be having an argument over England, they were so occupied with that that they didn't notice Wales, Ireland and N. Ireland walking said Brit away from them who now had Sealand hanging off his neck, lightly berating him while he hid his tears on England's shoulder.

"Maybe this time we can all share the Earth instead of using it" Japan commented evenly.

Ludwig nodded with a small smile as he watched the scene, "Ja..."

"Ve~ Hey everyone!" everyone quieted down and looked over at Italy, his eyes bright and cheerful as he waved his hands about in excitement "Lets celebrate with pasta! Then we can have a big siesta!~ YAY!~"

Loud cheers of agreement and laughter filled the air, leaving a different kind of magic behind...

* * *

**The moral?- Global warming hurts Hetalia characters! It is bad! Save the Earth-Yay! [shesaysusingupelectricityona computer]**

**Hope you liked it in one way or another, I don't own Hetalia but I kinda made up Scotland, Wales, Ireland+ N. Ireland cos they should be there!**

**Please review for pasta, ve~?**


End file.
